degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie Nash
Eleanor "Ellie" Nash was a former student at Degrassi Community School. Ellie began the school year in Season 2 as the new goth girl. Year after year, she slowly tones down her goth look, but still remains the same girl. Ellie was portrayed by actress Stacey Farber. Character History Season 2 Ellie made her first appearance as the new "Goth Girl." In her very first episode she became enemies with Paige when she didn't move her seat so Hazel could sit. Later on in the season she became best friends with Ashley Kerwin, a girl who didn't have many friends due to past mistakes. When Ellie decided to get her cartilage pierced, Ashley wanted to get her belly button pierced to impress Ellie. When Ashley was about to get it done, she decided that she couldn't go through with doing it. Later, she told Ellie that she has a huge fear of needles, and just wanted it done to be cool like her. Ellie said that she didn't need a piercing to look cool or to impress her. Ellie has a crush on another new kid, Marco Del Rossi, and, inspired by Edward Gorey's The Gashlycrumb Tinies, started sending him secret admirer emails. Marco thought that Hazel, who also liked him, was sending them and Ellie was disheartened that he may like the popular girl instead. Ellie sends Marco an email to meet her at the Zen Garden, and when she learns he expected Hazel, not her, she runs off embarrassed. Marco tells her not to be embarrassed and asks her out, saying that Hazel is not his type. Ellie is overjoyed and the two would soon begin dating. Marco was wonderful in Ellie's eyes, and they eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend, after several comments that implied Marco was gay. Ellie realized that he acted more like a friend than a boyfriend and after a few arguments, they decided to make out in Ashley's room at their meeting. However, Marco said he was confused about his sexuality and Ellie accepted him, saying she would be his fake-girlfriend for the time being. Later, when Marco and Ellie do exceptionally well on a Media Immersion assignment, they are asked to film it. However, things get complicated as everyone says they're so perfect for each other, so Ellie kisses him. Then Ellie changes the ad and gets angry at Marco for making mistakes. They get into a fight, where Marco says that she's treating him like her slave and Ellie says that's how she feels around him. They later talk to each other and Marco comes out and tells her that he's gay. She is still upset, but they agree to keep the charade up. Season 3 In the beginning of season 3, Ellie went on a trip with Marco and his group of friends. The others, especially Paige, made Ellie uncomfortable, but Marco told her to relax. As she was playing her guitar, Marco put his arm around her and she announced they had broken up. Ellie tells Marco that she isn't pretending anymore, which puts Marco in a difficult position. On a date with Hazel at The Dot, Ellie walks in with her friend and sees Hazel put her arm around Marco. Ellie was disappointed in him, but didn't say so. Marco, ashamed, left the Dot. She understood and they remained very close friends. Ellie's father, a Colonel in the Canadian Army was sent on a peacekeeping trip to Afghanistan, leaving Ellie alone with her mother, whose loneliness has made her mother drink. Ellie's problems slowly mount, as she is frequently late, her grades (especially math) begin slipping, and her interview with Caitlin Ryan for the co-op went horribly. Paige, who also wanted the position, gave her a hard time. This, combined with her mother virtually getting drunk every night and ignoring Ellie, became too much for her and she began to cut. Her cutting becomes frequent and she knows she cant stop it. Paige later discovered what Ellie was doing in the girls' washroom, and although they didn't like each other, she told Ms. Suave, the school's guidance counselor. Ellie was angry at Paige, but eventually realized she needed help and they called a truce. Ellie ends up getting the co-op job. Paige was very upset and made a rude remark to Ellie but she didn't mind. During a Saturday detention with Jimmy, Toby, Hazel and Sean (Breakfast Club style), she begins talking with the group and instantly bonds. When the whole group was separated, Ellie rounds them up and they take an adventure throughout the school, ending up on the roof. Sean asks if she's scared of him, and she replies no and asks if he's freaked out by her, and he replies no also. When Sean admitted he was the one stealing things around school, Ellie showed him her scars. Sean ran his fingers over them and took her hand in his. Ellie was secretly recording this, as she was writing an article for Caitlin about the thefts at school, and felt conflicted. Back in the classroom, Ellie was rummaging through her bag to take a photo when the tape recorder fell out, playing Sean's admission for all to hear. Angered, Sean crushed the tape with his foot and she lost the respect of the other detainees, despite insisting that she wouldn't use his name. The following day, Ellie approaches Sean at his locker and hands him the tape, saying that there would be no story on the thefts. Sean realizes that she meant no harm and they begin dating. Their relationship is steady, but it does have a few issues. When Ellie makes plans with Sean to go to the movies, she forgets about her plans with Marco. Ellie takes him along. Jay and Alex, Sean's friends, don't greet him warmly. Sean is sick of Marco hanging around Ellie, and Ashley tries to convince her that change is good but Ellie doesn't see the problem in bringing Marco along with her. After some words of wisdom from Marco, Ellie and Sean make up. When Sean's brother, Tracker, wants to move to Alberta, Ellie is worried and says that long distance won't work, but when he reveals he can stay she is overjoyed. Amy also tries to steal Sean away from Ellie, but Sean is not moved at all. Ellie is very supportive of Ashley when Craig cheats on her with Manny, and they both make snide remarks toward the two. During a Battle of the Bands competition, Ellie joined Ashley's anti-Craig band, Hell Hath No Fury. Season 4 Ellie's mother's drinking was getting worse, and this caused Sean to worry as he suspected that she may be cutting herself again, despite her denial of this. He offered Ellie to move in with him, which Ellie rejected, as she believed that she needed to take care of her mother. Two events, however, cause her to have a change of heart. First, her mom shows up drunk to "Parent-Teacher Night" and as a result humiliates her in front of her friends and teachers with her drunken antics, and also tells Sean to stay away from Ellie. Later that night, when she wakes up to the beeping of the fire alarm and the stench of smoke, she discovered that her mother had left a pot burning on the stove before proceeding to get drunk and pass out. The flames spread to the curtains, destroying the kitchen and forcing Ellie and her mother to temporarily relocate. Ellie told her mom that she would stay at Ashley's, but instead moved in with Sean. A few days later, at a house party that Marco had convinced her to have, Ellie's mom comes in, after finding out that she had lied. As they are about to leave the room, Sean grabs her mother's arm and tells her that Ellie is better off there. Her mother slaps Sean across the face and leaves leaving Sean stunned. Once home, Ellie shows her mom the scars and cutting equipment, and says that if she stays with her she will cut again, which leaves them both crying. While Ellie goes back and stays with Sean, her mother goes into rehab. Ellie buys a ferret (which she names Ferret Bueller or "Little B") to live with her and Sean. Sean is worried and tells her to check with him. After the school shooting, Ellie tries to be there for Sean, who is considered a "hero" for saving Emma's life. However, whilst being interviewed, the reporter says that she previously interviewed his parents and shows him the tape. He becomes furious, calling it an act as, according to him, he feels as though his parents gave up on him and were putting on an act. Ellie wanted him to talk about it, but he refused. Jumping from the truck after smashing a T.V, he finds Jay with Emma and basically kidnaps all three. Sean drives to Wasaga Beach and has run ins with both Tyler, the kid he deafened in one ear, and his parents. Ellie and Sean have a fight, and then Sean talks to his parents. Sean decides to stay in Wasaga, which upsets Ellie but they exchange "I Love You"'s before she leaves. Ellie is left to live alone once Sean leaves and Ferret dies. When she found it hard to pay her rent, she sought out a way to earn some cash. With the help of Marco, Ellie learned to play a new card game, which she practiced at and eventually became very skilled with. After winning $10 from a game with Craig, Jimmy, and Alex, Ellie thought about playing Dylan's hockey team with Alex for more cash. When Ellie realized Alex was playing for high stakes, she became hesitant about keeping her trust in Alex. But when Alex surprised Ellie with a game winning hand, Ellie learned a lesson in trust and in gambling. Afterward, Ellie realized that what she was doing wasn't the best way to earn her rent money and Alex told her what she needed to know about her mother. When she finally proved to herself that her mother was sober and not drunk by calling her to go to Sean's old place, she decided to move back in with her, as they were both tired of being alone. Ellie is hesitant when Ashley begins dating Craig again, but ultimately accepts them. When Craig joins a support group to help with his bi-polar, upon the advice of Ashley, he discovers that he attends the same one as Ellie. Craig gets angry at Ashley, but Ellie defuses the situation. Season 5 In season 5, Whilst Ashley was away in England over the summer, Craig and Ellie bonded, becoming best friends. Ashley had stopped contacting Craig, but not Ellie and stated in an email to her that she was breaking up with Craig. Ellie then began crushing on Craig and didn't want to spoil his birthday, so she kept it a secret. However, Craig found out and was enraged. Marco suspected the two had feelings for each other, and eventually Ellie and Craig reconciled. Ellie then replaced Spinner as drummer for Craig's band, Downtown Sasquatch. Craig decides to only focus on his band and schoolwork, but Marco and Jimmy are convinced him and Ellie have something going, so they set the two up on a date. However, Manny turns up, ruining the "date". When the band scores a wedding gig, Ellie decides to catch Craig's eye by wearing a sexy black dress and she does, until Manny turns up in a revealing, turquoise dress. Ellie was jealous of Manny and they got into a war of words before the gig. During their performance, Ellie threw a drumstick at Manny's head, and after another argument, they both left the group. Craig followed after Ellie, who revealed her feelings for him, and he replied that he only liked her as a friend. This hurt Ellie very much, but they remained friends. As Craig departs for his solo music career, he becomes more attached to Ellie and blows off a phone call from Manny to talk to Ellie about nothing, but lies they are studying. Craig and Manny eventually sort things out and keep a long-distance relationship. With Craig and Manny dating, Ellie became friends with Jimmy and discovered that he was a talented artist and enjoyed expressing himself through art, especially after the shooting. Ellie took him to an art exhibition, causing him to miss wheelchair basketball tryouts, which caused a fight between Jimmy and his father and Hazel, his girlfriend. Ellie helped Jimmy understand that he didn't have to follow through with basketball, which inspired him to paint. When Jimmy is helping with the painting of the wall mural, he paints Ellie's face which makes Hazel jealous. He explains that he loves Hazel, but Ellie inspires him, resulting in her dumping him. Jimmy soon realizes that he has begun to crush on Ellie. When Ashley returns at the end of the year, Jimmy confides in her that he likes Ellie and the latter tells Ashley that she is "crushing on someone- as usual", which makes Ashley think she likes him back. She pushes the two together, but Ellie admits that she only loves Jimmy as a friend, leaving him heartbroken. He then moves onto Ashley. Ellie supports Marco's safe-sex campaign and graduates in the class of 2006 with Marco, Paige, and Alex. Season 6 Ellie drops her goth look but still wears black and remains the same person. She attends Toronto University and rents a dorm. Her dorm mate, Amberly, is very colorful and tidy. Ellie is annoyed when Amberly cleans her stuff, folds her clothes and takes down her "inappropriate" pictures". Amberly also calls Ellie by her real name, Eleanor, and makes a photo album that is supposed to share all the precious moments they will have. Ellie soon writes an editorial about roommates for her school's newspaper, The Core, and mentions how weird Amberly is. She submits it anonymously, but Jesse, the editor, publishes it with her name on it. Amberly kicked Ellie out of their dorm room, so she moved in with Dylan and Marco, which the latter was happy about because a lot of friends were away at other universities. Jesse begins taking an interest in Ellie, and at first she thinks it's only because she's a writer, but it becomes apparent that he wants more than that. She receives mixed messages from him, as he rejects her first newspaper article. However, they work everything out and begin a relationship. Ellie is determined not to be seen as a little girl in her relationship with him, and reveals to Ashley that she is a virgin. However, they work things out and she loses her virginity to him. When Craig returns for a visit from Vancouver, both Manny and Ellie realize there's something strange about the new "rock star" Craig. When Manny finds out that Craig is taking cocaine, she takes it too, believing that it will give her a boost like it did for Craig. Unlike Craig, Manny finds that she didn't really like it, and decides that she really doesn't want Craig anymore either and dumps him. When Ellie finds some of the drugs on Craig's floor in his room, she immediately suspects something, but is led to believe otherwise when Craig shifts all of the blame to Manny. This leads Ellie to feel obligated to free Craig of Manny's bad influence. Meanwhile, her boyfriend Jesse is furious with her because she's too blind and lovesick to see that Craig was seriously deceiving her. After Manny dumps Craig for choosing drugs over her, she reveals the news to Ellie. She also tells Ellie that Craig lied to her about who the drugs really belonged to and that he had been taking them since he arrived back in Toronto. She doesn't mention that she tried them herself. Ellie talks to Craig and invites him to join her at group later that day. He actually shows up, but doesn't go in and leaves at the last minute without Ellie ever seeing him. Later, before the show, Ellie tells Craig that he needs help and is going to tell Joey. Craig kisses her and tells her he loves her, but then asks her not to tell Joey. Because of this, she feels as if she is being manipulated by him and calls him a bastard and leaves. However, she attends his show later that evening where Craig's nose begins to bleed while singing. It is later learned that Craig is heading to Calgary to go into rehab. At the airport, Craig tells Ellie that he really loves her, and that he has for a long time. Ellie is very upset and says that it doesn't matter. That it's beside the point because he needs help, and she leaves. At Liberty's birthday party, Ellie apologized to Manny about what happened with Craig and they called a truce. Soon after, J.T. Yorke was stabbed by Drake Lempkey, a Lakehurst thug. She also interviewed many students about their opinions on J.T. and if he was a target by the Lakehurst students. All her information would be submitted to her article at The Core. Later, Ashley tries to convince Ellie to tell Jesse about her kiss with Craig, but she thinks she will lose him if she does. At the office, Jesse gives her coupons and says that he loves her, which makes Ellie admit her kiss. He is not angry and reveals that he fooled around with a girl at a bar. After a fight, Ellie ignores him but after a talk with Jimmy about love, the pair reconcile, with Ellie admitting she loves him too. Ellie is happy when her friend, Paige, returns home. However, she is unhappy in her relationship with Jesse and they are constantly fighting. They break up, and she tells Paige that it's ok to casually date him. Jesse and Ellie clearly weren't over each other though, and when Jesse and Paige broke up one of the reasons was he always spoke about Ellie. Jesse and Ellie were then caught in bed together by Marco, implying they got back together. Season 7 Ellie is back with Jesse and is set to cover an interview with Caitlin Ryan when she returns. Ellie is shocked to discover Jesse making out with Caitlin and gets drunk. Marco is worried, but Ellie still decides to do the interview. Ellie begins asking Caitlin questions about Jesse and calls her a slut, walking away in tears. Ellie is also angry at Jesse and leaves The Core. Caitlin later talks to Ellie and tells her that she had no idea she was dating Jesse, otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him. Caitlin also tells her that she is dumping Jesse and she should go back to The Core. Ellie apologizes and takes Caitlin's advice. When Jesse tries to make a move on her, Ellie tells him that she is "back at The Core, not with you". Later, when Jesse is gradudating, he offers the position of editor to Ellie, which she accepts. Ellie tries to soothe Marco's love wounds by setting him up with Eric, a guy from The Core, whilst he is still in a long-distance relationship with Dylan. Marco has fun with Eric and breaks up with Dylan. Ellie is also supportive of Marco's financial crisis. Ellie and Marco also help Paige realize that she has to work. Later during the season, Ellie tries speed dating and is unsuccessful and her workload at the newspaper increases. Paige reveals that she is moving into a condo her dad brought her and Marco realizes how much he depends on Griffin, Paige and Ellie for everything. One night, during a blackout, Marco and Ellie talk about living together in the future and buying a two bedroom apartment. Then, caught up in the moment, Marco and Ellie kiss and start stripping each other's clothes off, nearly having sex. The next day, they wake up and are sleeping in the same bed, Marco rushes out without talking to Ellie, who is apparently naked. Marco starts freaking out and questioning his sexuality, while Ellie tells him that it's no big deal because they didn't actually go all the way. Marco tells her it's hard for him because he almost didn't want to stop doing it with her, while Ellie agrees and says that a part of her wanted them to go all the way. They then decide that moving on will be a good change for them. The next day, Paige, Marco, Griffin and Ellie decide to all move out and go their separate ways. Marco and Ellie were both a little awkward, but agreed to stay in touch from that point on. Season 8 Ellie appeared in the season 8 movie "Degrassi Goes Hollywood." When she and Marco travel to L.A. over winter break to see Paige, Ellie is surprised to run into Craig. He invites her to his concert that night and afterward invites her to stay at his place. Eager to get away from Marco's insistence that she deal with her family problems, Ellie goes to stay with Craig, insisting that she is over him. Craig plays Ellie a song he wrote for her while he was in rehab - "Rescue You." Ellie is crushed to discover that although Craig and Ashley are no longer touring together, he has a girlfriend. At Paige's party the next day, Craig approaches Ellie and tries to tell her that he has feelings for her. Ellie, drunk, misunderstands and leaves the party. Marco and Craig get into a scuffle that lands them both in the pool. They find Ellie on the beach, wading waist deep in the ocean, hinting that she was trying to commit suicide. Knowing she does not know how to swim, they rush after her and bring her back to shore. Later that night, Craig helps Ellie accept that she needs to go home to see her father (who, she reveals, is in the hospital suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after his tour in Afghanistan). At the airport, Craig and Ellie kiss passionately. After returning home, Marco goes with Ellie to the hospital, where she sees her lost father. Trivia *Ellie is one of four characters who has tried to commit suicide. (The others being Craig, J.T. and Darcy). *Ellie is one of three characters who have caused self-harm. (The others being Darcy and Adam) *Ellie was the first to know about Marco's secret of being gay. *The later character, Eli was possibly named in homage to her. *Ellie is the only female drummer in a band on Degrassi. *Ellie was the first goth character in Degrassi history. *Ellie is the first character of four to hold a camera (that pans around the school) in the opening credits. (The others being Peter, Sav and Holly J.) Relationships *Marco Del Rossi **Start Up: "Take My Breath Away" (210) **Broke Up: "Pride (1)" (304) ***Reason: Marco realizes that he is gay, and Ellie is tired of being his fake-girlfriend. *Sean Cameron **Start Up: "Take On Me" (316) **Broke Up: "Back in Black" (409) ***Reason: Sean moved back to Wasaga Beach. *Jesse Stefanovic **First Relationship: ***Start Up: "True Colors" (603) ***Broke Up: "Love My Way" (616) ****Reason: Both Ellie and Jesse were unhappy after constant fighting. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: "Don't You Want Me? (2)" (619) ***Broke Up: "Jessie's Girl" (708) ****Reason: Jesse cheats on Ellie with Caitlin Ryan, her mentor. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Crushes Category:Jealousy Category:Family Issues Category:Artist Category:Band Category:Singer Category:Musician Category:Self Harm Category:Coping Category:Drinking Category:Journalism